Harry goes Hogwarts Book 1
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: Anyone can take this over if you want. (I put this on Hold). Harry fines out he is not Lily and James Potter son but adopted son. If feels he need to fined why is there and not with his real parents. It will be HP/AT/AB/SB/MM by the end of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Harry goes Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Harry was just a quite young man that lived at Privet Drive #4. He has reddish hair with green eyes that were four feet five inches tall for a soon to be nine year old child very lonely.

Now Harry had his High School Diploma and College degree in chemistry, Physic, with the Sciences at the age six years old and was able to study with the goblin for two years. Harry is a super smart boy that can read his books at a superfast rate.

Then he put together music band that where he was able to play music with some Muggle-born students around seven years old. They were teaching him the magic as well that when he got done with goblins.

Now it was time for Harry to get his Hogwart letter to go to school and one his friends that was with his band buddies took to him to get his studies supplies and what was needed out of his family Vault which was his books from his parent has left him. Plus his money that was in his trust Vault with the help of Professor McGonagall.

This was first time of meeting her other than when he was a baby. So he got his owl and wand with along the stuff and lots of books that he strives to read the goblin let him have what tombs was in his mom vault because she gave permission that he could have those books as her and his father school books when it was time plus their journals that they had there for him.

Now that he is ready and with new clothes and uniform and well fed because of the group that was his band had him eats at least two meals with them and he got all the chores before he was supposed to be done. Because he had help from friends the guys was from the band.

Now Harry was beaten and Rape by Albus and Vernon wonder why he did this at the time. But it wasn't all the time, because he wasn't home so Albus was upset because he wasn't home, but Vernon was tickle he wasn't and told Albus that more he out the better his life was these days.

Then Albus corner him and asked "why you aren't home these days."

"Because I got an arrangement with Uncle Vernon if I pay so much of what I earn then he leaves me alone and lets me do my thing and you can't stop it because you're not my guardian Vernon is in this world and you're not mine in your world either. Andromeda is my Godmother I might not live with her but you can't stop me from seeing her it legal because she is my godmother" said Harry.

"I will go to Andi tell her what you are doing to me and get you arrest period so leave me alone here and at the school because you may be Headmaster but I read the Head of house is in control over of me" said Harry.

"Alright Harry you are asking for problems you know" said Albus.

"Albus their house is just a shell and not a home there is any love in that house for each other because they don't know how to love each other and you don't either because if you did you wouldn't be raping me. You're just self-center old coot" said Harry.

"Harry is you coming to school" said Albus.

"I am going to be there for Aunt Minnie and Uncle Filius and I know I need to call them professor but if I could test out on potion and Magic history and probably test out on a few other subjects and get my Newt if you push it. Alright I will leave you alone and if you come near me I will test out and work on my Masteries" said Harry.

"If Professor Snape jump and cause any problems I will test in My Newts of potions thanks to my friends. Do we have deal Albus so tell your Professor to not push and his grudges because I got it set up with Aunt Minnie to do my Newts in Potion" said Harry. "I tell him" said Albus.

"The rape stop now or Vernon and you die in that home with the Dursley and I won't care. You are turning evil so stop what you are doing or you won't like it and you're controlling me" said Harry.

Harry why are you acting this way towards me and the others asked Albus.

"Because of you and your illegal things you are doing to me, oh and I am a loner so you can't decide who my friends are either because they won't know what I am doing. If you got people lined up watch out they will be alone and away from me. I also know you can't tell the hat where to put me because it made by founders I can but you can't" said Harry.

"Alright Harry I will leave you alone and tell the Weasley does the same I think you will find someone else that you are hoping to friends. Yes Miss Granger because she needs friends" said Albus. "Albus isn't Miss Granger a little young going to Hogwart because I going there to learn from the founders that all. She shouldn't be coming until two more years if I was told right as well as the last Weasley boys. I think it Percy that's going is I right" said Harry. "You are right Harry" said Albus.

"Sorry I don't socialize with just anybody they have to earn my trust and reporting you will not earn it and I will know because I control of the wards in the school so beware" said Harry.

"Ouch that supposed to be Headmaster that controlled those" said Albus.

"Just wait you find out" said Harry.

"Anything else you want to tell me Harry" said Albus.

"Yes resign if not your life will be a living hell and take Potion Master with you" said Harry. This talk was on the August eleven of 1989.

Harry read all his books and all the books that were given to him from his parents or Aunts and Uncle of the Potter's place who raise me before they die. He put all the books into magical trunk bookshelf and told Petunia he has a gig that he needs to do before he left school so he won't be back before next summer. "If you want some money you won't have any hassle" said Harry.

"Alright Freak you go and leave us alone so we can be at peace" said Petunia. "I won't be back either next year" said Harry.

Harry left the Dursley early and went to his Godmother place to get away from the old coot and Vernon. "Harry why did you come now" said Andi.

"I need to get away and if not here then I will go Potter Manor" said Harry.

"Oh no you stay here Harry something wrong with you; you don't come unless you feel corner. What has happen to you Harry" said Andi.

"I tell you" said Harry. "I will put a file together but Harry if it is illegal I have to say something" said Andi.

"Albus and his potion master has given me problems" said Harry.

"What has he done Harry" said Andi? "Andi can you get Aunt Minnie to come here please she need to know so I can have somebody there at school than I be able have call you okay" said Harry.

"It sound bad Harry" said Andi. "You could say that, you could even say they could go through the veil for it Andi" said Harry.

"Okay I will call her now Harry" said Andi as she swallow hard with that information and look at him.

So Andi went to her floo threw in some powder and ask for Minerva to come through if she has time.

So Minerva did and asked "what up Andi" said Minerva. "Follow me Min and don't ask question right now" said Andi.

"Harry why aren't you at the Dursley" said Minerva.

"Because I had a run in with Albus and you will ask me why I don't address him right at this point" said Harry.

"Yes your right why aren't you" said Minerva.

"Listen to my story so you know what going on and if you don't believe me then have Andi can check me out so you will see for yourself or I will gives some memories and if you asked why Poppy hasn't reported it; you need to restore hers memories that Albus block and I bet she would in heartbeat" said Harry.

"Harry you are telling something been going on all this time and you haven't said anything until now" said Minerva.

"Let's put it this way if I wanted I could take my Newt right now and just work on my Masteries is all" said Harry.

"Ouch" said Minerva.

"Okay let's hear it" said Andi.

"It started when I was eighteen months old and until I turn seven years it was all the time then it went to some of time because I was not around much instead I was with my band going on outing singing with them or working with the goblins. Now what they done was abuse and rape and belittle me all time use me like house elf whenever they could. The ones that did the most were Albus and Vernon and someone else. I bet if you scan I would have blocks on my core right now and it's not even stopping me for learning the my magic because I read fast and retain it I can explain it in my own word in theory as well as practical. Now do you believe me" said Harry?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry goes Hogwarts

Chapter 2

"Harry why haven't you said something before now" asked Andi, "we could get them arrested" said Minerva.

"I told him that if I get attacked at school at any time from a Professor and it doesn't matter I will take Newts and press charge. If the Weasley attack me with words or any other way and I would press for a fight then I do the same. I am using this as leverage" said Harry.

"That why I want you be here Professor to know what is going on so if Andi want to check on me she can and talk to Amelia like she supposed to that fine but I need to wait until he cross me I want this as leverage to stay safe in the school. No matter what he put me through I am going with it" said Harry.

"My you got it figure out to work for you. I hope that you will stay in school even if you are just working on your Newts and take your Owls that would be finding with me because you wouldn't be taking classes with your year" said Minerva.

"I will be in the Founders quarters too; when I get there" said Harry.

"How do you know" said Minerva?

"Here read this from Lily and James writing" said Harry.

"Oh my you are the owner of Hogwarts" said Minerva.

"Yes I am and I could fire Albus and Severus within minutes. So Tell Severus to keep nose clean if he want his job" said Harry.

"Harry did you tell Albus this information" asked Minerva.

"Yes I did and told him that beware because he won't have the control of the school you will" said Harry.

"Thank you Harry for the trust in me" said Minerva.

"Professor you always done right with me, you may not see what they did to me but you did check on me in your animgus form and yes I remember so don't worry we stay close even if I am not in your house which I believe I will be in Uncle Filius and Yes I do remember you are Aunt Minnie to me" said Harry.

"That amazing you remember and you have blocks on your magic" said Minerva.

"Do you want to see something" said Harry?

"Yes if you can do magic" said Minerva.

Harry used his hand and conjured hankies for Minerva and Andi.

"Oh my, that is sixth year magic" said Minerva.

Here is another on the charm and I don't have many good memories for the patronus comes out that are a griffin flying around.

"That is Newts level my dear in charms" said Andi.

"So we can see why you said you could do your Newts and I think we are going to let you do it and start on your Masteries. What do you think Andi because you are his guardian even though Albus think he is" said Minerva?

"Harry could take classes that he doesn't know yet" said Andi.

"Professor I think should let you know I spent two year with the Goblins studying with them" said Harry.

"Why didn't you get the blocks off then" said Minerva?

"I got some of them off but the accidental magic ones I don't have off I should do it soon but I get so mad to easy and can't control my magic" said Harry.

"I see that what we need to work on than" said Minerva.

"I also know elven magic Professor that why I studied with the Goblin two years is because they got me in touch with the elves and I learned their language and magic" said Harry.

"You are getting pretty smart on me, because Albus said you didn't know any of this and you would be dumb about our world" said Minerva.

"I kept him in the dark for reason so he didn't find out what I know. The reason was that way he would try to stop me if he knew what I was doing" said Harry.

"Minerva I been seeing Harry sense he was eight years old and I didn't know this so to learned all this now is amazing but he is very private person" said Andi.

"Andi I can see that because he seen to be close in and stand offish to me" said Minerva.

"Professor you can blame Albus and Vernon, one other that made me this way and a loner so if you want to blame somebody blame him" said Harry.

"But Please don't tell anybody until I am ready to push and press charges don't say anything at the school. You can keep an eye on me that fine, if you see me more stand off than I am" said Harry.

"Harry let's get Amelia here and get you check and have her start working on the case while you figure out when you're pressing charges so Amelia ready for you" said Andi.

"That fine with me I just don't want act yet because I told him I would give him a chance" said Harry. "Harry I am going to go and give the head of the departments a house ahead up to keep an eye on you" said Minerva.

"But I won't tell Severus any information and I will get Filius and Pomona to give an oath not tell anything against it until you press charges okay will that be fine" said Minerva.

"Yes but do tell Severus to not press his grudges on me because my dad gave me some his memories and a pensive to watch them so I see what he did and he cause most of his problems with my Uncle and Aunt when they were in school. Lily gave me some of her memories also of the bulling and it was his fault" said Harry.

"I tell him and he is not going like it. But if he wants his job he will stop" said Minerva.

Just then Madam Bones came in the room. "Hi Madam Bones" said Harry.

"Harry called me Amelia and I heard you have case for me to work on until you're ready for them to be arrested" said Amelia.

"You can go after the Dursley's if you want and after the Weasley's for Line theft if you want along with the Granger's" said Harry.

"Let have the proof and go from there" said Amelia.

"Harry I will see you at school and if you want to do your Newts go ahead after you are there" said Minerva.

"Thank you" said Harry.

"Okay I have my diaphone let's start and you can tell me what you want in detail" said Amelia. "Andi did you want to hear details" said Harry.

"Yes if don't mind because I can help you deal with it as a mind healer and that would let me come and see more often" said Andi.

"Alright that fine" said Harry.

So Harry told the full detail story and gave some copies of journal entries and memories so Andi and Amelia can view some now to take notes and he set up meeting Ragnok about the line theft as well. When they came out they both went the loo and were sick.

"Harry how did you live through this" ask Amelia.

"Amelia that not worst ones that is just usual ones" said Harry.

"Do mean it get worse than this" said Amelia.

"Yes it does it get to the point Albus has to get Poppy to fix me and obviate her after she done. You will have to restore her memory and she can give what she had to do. I remember all my Aunts and Uncle all but in blood and blood ones" said Harry.

"I will get started on the setting the trial up and have Andi scan and fix you without taking the blocks off until we can control your magic than we will take them off at that time" said Amelia.

"Oh and Amelia I got my scar taking care of that was a Horcrux" said Harry. "I thought you look different because I didn't see your scar" said Amelia.

Harry lifts his hair and shows the scar and it was faint but there.

"Amelia do you think I should have Harry sit with Tonks so the Percy Weasley won't bug him" said Andi.

"I think Tonks would love that and get to know him" said Amelia.

"He could even help her with her studies what do you think Harry" said Andi.

"Sure I love to help her" said Harry.

"Then it settle" said Amelia.

"Keep me posted and Andi do your scans and let me know" said Amelia unless Harry doesn't mind I stay and watch to make sure for proof.

"That fine you can stay, it like I haven't been seen before but as long I am not touch unless you asked" said Harry.

"That is a deal" said Amelia.

"Harry goes put the gown on so you're cover before I come in" said Andi.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry goes Hogwarts

Chapter 3

So Harry went and put the gown on and said he is ready for Andi and Amelia come in to the bedroom. So when Andi came in she saw his back and she was so mad at the muggles and started her scans.

Meantime Minerva went to Hogwarts and got Filius and Pomona together and seals her room so she can talk to them. "Okay Filius and Pomona there is reason I had you here and not Severus" said Minerva.

"What going on Minerva" said Filius?

"Filius Harry remember you very much and thinks he be put in your house which is fine. But if he is put him in the founder chamber's right away from his classmates. Now this is a sensitive subject" said Minerva.

"Why is that Minerva" said Filius?

"Okay Harry gave me the okay as long as you don't say anything to Albus or Severus until he presses charges understands" said Minerva.

"Yes we understand but going on" said Pomona.

"Albus along Vernon and someone else that he doesn't know might be Severus he not sure but they been raping him sense he been eighteen months old. He wants us to keep an eye on him" said Minerva.

"Minerva to have someone raping a baby and evening a child no wonder he acting the way he is, you know I would keep an eye on him" said Filius.

"As I will, I think they should be having their balls cut off no a fence Filius" said Pomona.

"None taking" said Filius.

"I agree" said Minerva.

"Look how he is acting when he come to Hogwarts if he gets worse than that you should tell me or call Andi his Godmother. They are working the case right now but he wants to give Albus second chance but if it as bad as Harry implied than I think he nuts and he may let's Amelia do it when she ready to do it" said Minerva.

"Minerva talk to him get him to do it, because I have a feeling he was hurt really bad because I was consoling Poppy one time, she didn't say why and I think someone mess with her memories because she figure out that they either did something with her memory because she cried and you were out that day with Muggle-born at the time" said Filius.

"So when did this happen" asked Minerva.

"It was about three years ago" said Filius.

"Well keep an eye on him because he is stand offish right now and he doesn't socialize with anyone" said Minerva.

"Minerva that is not good because he is smart and usually caring when he was a year old" said Filius.

"Well that what I am trying tell you that he starting not care at all. We can change it but he got to be willing" said Minerva.

"So he doesn't want to be around anybody" said Filius.

"No he doesn't handle what going on; he is going to take his Newts when he come and work on his Masteries" said Minerva.

"Oh my, is he that ready already" said Pomona and Filius.

"I knew he smart because of my cousin of mine had him learning their magic and got so he can learn elves magic also but I didn't know he knew Herbology and few of the others classes" said Filius.

"Filius he studies all his magic by just reading theory and understood it. He did wordless and wandless patronus that was a griffin; he did conjure a hankie for Andi and I which was out nowhere than he did an animgus that is registered but he have five different animagi. He only has problem controlling anger which affects his magic and if we push too much he will snap so watch him. I think just at the point taking away points and a talking to him and explaining what he did wrong will do it" said Minerva.

"That good way to working with it" said Filius.

"What if Severus pushes what will happen to Albus and Severus" ask Filius, "they will lose their job and Harry presses charges" said Minerva.

"Oh my and Harry has to ability to fire if he wants" asked Pomona.

"Yes he does he is the founders heir of all the house and fifth founder" said Minerva.

"Oh crap we need to be on guard" said Pomona.

"Pomona he knows if he steps out line that he needs to be punished but not the way he been punish" said Minerva.

"That good because we all mess up and I agree with a talking to him and points taken away and detention if need" said Pomona.

"Hold off the detention unless you talk with me or head of the house of his please" said Minerva. Okay that fine they both said.

Meantime Harry has been check and found that he has multi breaks and close to having a puncher lung and Andi gave her complete medical checkup to Amelia.

"Harry before she gives the potions that you need think about going through with it; we should go ahead and press the charges on Albus and Severus because some of the memories you gave me have Severus in it" said Amelia.

"So that that was the other person was then" said Harry.

"You mean you didn't know him" said Amelia "no I didn't" said Harry.

"So let's do it and if you need to get off the train here a portkey to Minerva office" said Amelia.

"That fine with a portkey for safety" said Harry.

"The Goblin took my heirloom back including my wand that belongs to me which is the elder wand so Albus isn't that powerful anymore. I had them taken it and all my books, put them in the vault for safe keeping" said Harry.

"Harry stays here and be with Andi until school starts that will give me time to get all the warrants to arrest the preps and put them away" said Amelia.

"I will floo call Minerva to not say anything to Severus" said Amelia.

So Amelia did do that "Minerva is you there" said Amelia.

"Yes what up" said Minerva.

"Don't say anything to Severus or Albus because I convince Harry that we should go for it. It's worse than you think my dear friend. The usual rape that he had happen to him made Andi and I sick after looking at the memories and that wasn't the worse ones which he did give me to watch" said Amelia.

"Oh my Amelia how did he live through it" ask Minerva.

"I don't know but Andi going to get him to talk about it and come to the school to work him so he better have his own room" said Amelia.

"He will I will make sure of that because I want time with him also Amelia" said Minerva.

"I think you better get someone to correct Poppy memories and get help for her to" said Minerva.

"Will do that, I will have her come to see me and get Croaker to fix her memories and have a calming draught really for her with Andi here" said Amelia.

"Amelia I think we should not let's Harry ride the train with all those Slytherin's that would cause trouble for all students safety" said Minerva.

"Minerva I gave him a portkey to take him to your office if he is not safe okay" said Amelia.

"I still think he shouldn't ride the train" said Minerva.

"Okay I will ask him and if he doesn't want to he will portkey to your office okay" said Amelia.

"Now is Albus going to be gone before Harry comes or are we going to be watching him really close" said Minerva.

"I hope he will be gone" said Amelia.

"Ragnok might take this personal and put him to the mines along with the Granger and Weasley" said Amelia.

"I will talk to him a little later" said Amelia.

"Because he owe almost one billion galleon to Harry and he doesn't have it he has half that and the Weasley has half that and they owe him the entire half. They will be brought to Ragnok and Bill is going to have to pay for the schooling unless I get Harry okay it for pays it next year" said Amelia.

"Oh my I didn't know it was that bad" said Minerva. "It was and then some. And the Granger will lose all there practice and their house with their money to pay what they owe Harry and will land in their prison" said Amelia.

"Minerva Harry is a prince so the queen wants all of them gone and taken care of" said Amelia.

"Amelia we need to help him and get him to socializing more" said Minerva.

"I think if he sees the Queen and just visit with a blood relative he may come out of it what do you think" said Amelia.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry goes Hogwarts

Chapter 4

"It is worth to try. Amelia we need to get Nick Flamel to get stone so that won't tempt Harry" said Minerva.

"I agree so I will owl him and ask him to come up to the school" said Amelia.

"I just didn't know it was that bad" said Minerva.

"It got worse because of what Andi found and I will tell you later" said Amelia.

"Oh my god what else" said Minerva.

"His health is going to take a while to heal" said Amelia.

"Okay I will keep Poppy close to him if we still have her" said Minerva. "Harry said it wasn't her fault because she would send the report to me if the memory wasn't block" said Amelia.

"Oh that good that he is forgiving her" said Minerva.

"The thing is will Poppy forgive herself" said Amelia.

"With help I think so" said Minerva. "I hope so" said Amelia.

"Harry, Minerva was wondering if you want to ride the train even though the Slytherin could cause you to flair off with your magic the way it is acting right now" asked Amelia.

"I going to go to Hogwarts a few days earlier soon as you get Albus and the Potion Master gone" said Harry.

"Okay that will be fine, but will you come to dinner with Andi tonight" asked Amelia.

"Yes, Amelia we will come at six o'clock" said Andi.

"Thank you I want Susan to meet Harry is all before he goes to Hogwarts" said Amelia. Harry walk outside started to work out to calm down.

They watch him for a while and saw how he just worked on his martial arts and magic, Karate etc. Like he put them together in a nut shell, Minerva was worried so she came back and saw what he did and thought it could be a good training exercise for him to control his magic.

"Minerva why did you come back" said Amelia.

"I was worried for Harry and it seems like his work his anger out through with this exercise that he does without getting mad" said Minerva.

"Minerva do you know who his real parents are" asked Amelia.

"Yes I do and I promise to tell him when he was ready but I afraid to because he needs to know. But with his anger issue I don't want to get him angrier than he is" said Minerva.

"Minerva he needs to know because he was told, but he is deigning it right now and that is why he is out there now" said Andi.

"Okay I go out and try to talk to him by myself" said Minerva.

"Aunt Minnie you're back" said Harry.

"To talk to you about your real parents but if this is too much for you let me know now I hope you understand Harry without you blowing your top please" said Minerva.

"I know I might call you Aunt Minnie but you're my mom and Merlin is my dad" said Harry.

"You're right on half Harry Merlin is your dad but I am not your mom it is Rowena Ravenclaw. They send you to me as my child but I couldn't raise you because my husband died in the war so I had to work. So I let Lily and James adopted you instead of me" said Minerva.

"So who put me with the Dursley because they were not my family and you knew it that what I don't get at all" said Harry.

"It was Albus Harry" said Minerva.

"Now it make sense why I was there so he could abuse and rape me like he wanted when he wants to do it anytime" said Harry.

"Is this what is making you so mad that your magic flare off so fast" said Minerva.

"I think I can control a little more power and stay under control" said Harry.

"Harry do you know how powerful you are right now" said Minerva.

Harry took his blocks off and preform a light spell at the conjure target and "it come to 500,000 power range Merlin power range right now was 150,000 and you do it this young and you are little over three times his range at this age" said Minerva heaven help us.

"I am putting my channeling exercises together" said Harry.

"Harry did you know that Albus was only 75,000 without the Elder wand with it 100,000 so you see you could of took his power down and you would kill him" said Minerva.

"I am going to put a small block on so that I don't hurt any students until I learn to channel it or should I leave off and you get help from Nick Flamel to teach me how to channel it" said Harry.

"I will get Nick to teach you Harry" said Minerva.

"Okay that fine because I would like to get my inheritance I was just scared to approach you about this and wasn't sure why I was here at this time frame. I think my parents could let me know and tell me where I could talk to them to answers my questions" said Harry.

"Harry is you going to be okay" said Minerva.

"I don't know right now, but I want to be left alone for now" Harry said.

"Harry can we talk a little more, Harry went into the exercise and he just shook his head is all and Minerva left and said keep an eye on him and let him get his inheritance" said Minerva.

Minerva how did he take it" said Amelia.

"As well as anyone can and he don't understand why he is here right now" said Minerva.

"So he is confused now and won't let anyone in right now" said Amelia.

"Well I got the report to do and that will get Harry at Hogwarts sooner with Andi there to help Poppy and Harry at the same time."

"Andi I got a potion that is from the Ravenclaw-Wyllt family if you will watch me brewing it I could cure the Longbottoms and me from our elements" said Harry.

After he came inside, Harry walked in the house from his exercise outside.

"Harry go get a shower and we can go get your inheritance with the ingredients so that Neville has his family be back together with him" said Andi.

So Harry went to take a shower and went to get his best robes on to go to Gringotts. "Harry you ready" said Andi.

"Yes I am because I need to know why I am supposed to be here" said Harry.

Let get going and they step out and went and got his inheritance. When they walked in the bank Harry went to Griphook and said can I talk to Ragnok in goblin language.

"This way and we will see if he free if not I will you have wait in a conference room" said Griphook in goblin language.

"Harry did you understand them" asked Andi.

"Yes Griphook here will take us to see the Director and see if he is busy we will wait in conference room for him" said Harry.

"I wish you would talk English in front of me" said Andi.

"I will unless it not for you here how that" said Harry.

"No swearing either in their language understands young man" said Andi.

"Got it Aunt Andi" said Harry.

"No, smart arse either young man" said Andi with a smile, "yes Madam" said Harry.

When they made it to the Director Griphook asked "if he got time for Lord Potter".

"Yes send him in" said Ragnok.

"Oh Harry you got lady Tonks here with you" said Ragnok.

"She godmother isn't she" said Harry.

"Yes Harry she is that" said Ragnok.

"I would like to get my inheritance if not Potter than Ravenclaw-Wyllt" said Harry.

"Oh my Harry if this is the one you're Prince Harry. Can we get done please I need understand why I am here" said Harry.

"Seven drops of blood" said Ragnok.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry goes Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Hadrian James Godric Ravenclaw-Wyllt-Potter

Arrive: August 5 1978

Father and Mother Merlin and Rowena Ravenclaw-Wyllt (deceased)

Adopted Parents James Charles and Lily Marie Potter (deceased)

Godparents: Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff (deceased)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (in prison) & Salazar Slytherin (deceased)

Godmother: Andromeda Black Tonks (alive) & Helga Hufflepuff (deceased)

Pure-Blood-(Master Soul Mage)

Heir to:

Prince of Hogmeade of the Magical World (Blood through Merlin)

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Blood-Adopted)

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverall (Blood-Adopted)

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Blood-Adopted from Sirius Orion Black)

Heir to Extinct Bloodlines: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw-Wyllt, Slytherin, Le Fay, Draken, Wyllt, Pendragon, Evans, Black, Peverell

Heir to Realms of: Elves, Fairy, Dark lands, Demons, Angel

Powers from yourself and Founders: Parseltongue, Parsel Magic Psychometric

Powers by blood: Occlumency, Multi Animagi, Legilimency, Aligist, Invisibility, Enhanced Hearing and Vision, Flying, Potion

Powers by Founders: Mind-Arts, Mind-control, Time-traveler, Storm-seeker, Speed, Illusionist, Enhanced Memory and Intelligence, Beast-Languages

Powers by soul: Empathy, Healer, Animagi, Telepathy, Teleportation, Stopping time, Element Control and Wand-less Magic, wordless magic

Mastered Abilities: Alchemy, Ancient Magic, Ancient Runes, Arthimacy, Battle Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Curse Breaking, Defence against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, Mind Magic, Warding, Black Magic, Blood Magic, Grey Magic, Shadow Magic, Soul Magic, White Magic,

Abilities: of shades, Absorption, Multi Animagus, Metamorphmargus, Eidetic Memory, Demon Master, Gift of Tongues

Properties and Other Assets:

Stock – Approx.-%

Borgin & Burkes 97% Businesses in Diagon Alley Dist. 75%

Businesses in Hogsmeade Village 100% Carrows Finest Cauldrons 78%

Daily Prophet 100% Firebolt Broom Company 75%

Flourish and Blotts 100% Godric's Hollow 79%

Gringotts 55% Grinning Drill Company 100%

Jeeps Custom Wands 45% Ministry of Magic 100% Nimbus Broom Company 75% Ollivander's 95% Quality Quidditch Supplies 75% Quartz Diamond Mine 50%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 70% St. Mungo's 75%

Properties:

Ravenclaws Sanctuary – South France – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Ravenclaw Manor-North France-Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Retreat – England - Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Castle – Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hufflepuff Mansion - South Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hogwarts Castle (Camelot) – Scotland – Full Strength Full Wards

Mystic Castle – Mystic Mountain – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Cove-Carean

Stonehenge

The Isle of Avalon

Titles:

Lord Black - Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Gryffindor - Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Hufflepuff- Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Hogwarts- Wizengamot Seat- Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Potter- Wizengamot Seat- Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Pendragon- Wizengamot Seat- Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Ravenclaw - Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Slytherin - Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Mage Wyllt - Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Mages Elemental Seat

Harry you are the riches wizard in the world said Ragnok and you hold 10 High power seats in the Wizengamot-Hogwarts Boards of Governors Seats. You also own the Hogwarts Castle, you and Minerva can make sure Hogwarts does not go under the Minister Leadership anymore. I will be your Account Manager so you need thing let me know.

"There a Vault that will let you re-do the core classes and bring back to the formal glory it once was before the other Headmaster and Headmistress got rid of some classes it once had when the founder open it." Ragnok said.

That is what we will do. "When time is right" said Harry.

Vault 50 also contains a vast supply of potions texts and materials, along with many priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 555 contains a large library containing many ancient books and scrolls on various subjects, many of them the only copies in existence. Vault also contains a vast amount of priceless gems, portraits, ward stones, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 30 contains several ancient, mythical artifacts, tomes, scrolls, and other objects, large armory full of various armors and weapons, each believed to be the only copies to ever be created.

Vault 40 contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 687 also contains many dark objects, precious gems, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Trust Vault 1271-12,765,905,301 galleon Ragnok recover what Albus stolen from him.

Overall value all the vaults 125,417,810,602 galleons.

Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 30, 40, 50, 555, 687, 1271

"Hadrian let's get you ready to go to the Bones soon" said Andi.

"Andi I need to visit my Parent Portrait's than we can go" said Hadrian.

"Alright you can if you like to do you want me to come with you Hadrian" asked Andi.

"Yes I do want you to come with me. Can she Ragnok come with me" said Hadrian?

"Yes she can Harry" said Ragnok.

They went to Vault 2 and went to see the Hogwarts Vault.

Hadrian said "I Hadrian James Godric Ravenclaw-Wyllt-Potter here by request entrance to this vault."

Just then the door open and Andi came in the vault with him. "Son you brought someone with you is this wife of yours to be" said Merlin.

"No dad this is my Godmother here with me" said Hadrian.

"Dad I came for two reasons one is why I am here and you're not" said Hadrian.

"Hadrian you were born in our time frame be there was a prophecy that told us we need for you to go to future and be raised with Minerva McGonagall Descend of ours but we didn't know she was going to lose he spouse so she gave you to the Potters which they died to but I know you were not to go where you ended up. So Let us work on our magic and correct what happen to you. Then we will hand you a portraits to talk to us and your books that has the prophecy in it" said Merlin.

"Lady Tonk do you want to join us to correct this damage person of our son" said Rowena. So they use their magic and said some spells to correct all the elements he started to grow and fill-out healthy. With the correction potion to let him look like his parents.

"That better Hadrian now I want you to take the portrait home with you and these books but when you have time come back to our Vault number 3 is your with everything you need for us to train you son" said Merlin.

"Thank mom and dad I wish I was here sooner" said Hadrian.

"Hadrian you weren't ready sooner. Stay with Lady Tonks because I know that where you were supposed go and live and Amelia will get rid of Albus the headmaster. Stay with your music we love it son" said Merlin.

"I love you mom and dad and miss you but I will stay with my friends and Godmother" said Harry.

"We love you too" they said together.

"Hadrian this is Helga and Salazar your godparents in our time" said Rowena and this is Godric you half-brother from your dad other wife.

"The portraits have two of them one with the founders and the other is your mom, me and you Hadrian when you were baby" said Merlin.

"I need to go I come and see you in your portrait mom and dad" said Hadrian.

"Be well Hadrian and be smart. Go in my house at school with the scholars like you are" said Rowena.

"I will mom see you later" said Hadrian.

Hadrian you should ride on the train if you want and clean up the school" said Salazar and Helga together. We will see you later.

Harry and Andi went to the lobby and got the ingredients for the potions. Then they went straight to the Bones Manor.

"Amelia is you here" said Andi.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry goes Hogwarts

Chapter 6

"Yes, Andi I am and with all the evidenced you gave me Harry we got all of them to the bank mines and Ron and Ginny is going to America to school. To live with their relatives on Arthur side, now I understood you got your inheritance Harry so how did it go" said Amelia.

"Find Amelia" said Hadrian.

"Here you go" Harry said to Amelia.

"That is what I accepted you to be able to do with what I was told so let us do the gaunt test now that you got your inheritance" said Amelia.

"If we do that than the hat won't put me in a house and I want to be put into my mother house" said Hadrian.

"Then we will do it now, because Minerva here to with us to have dinner" said Amelia.

"Alright" said Harry.

"Andi since you need to be at Hogwarts once a while and your husband died, Tonks is still a fourth year shall we have you do potion and we can have you there when you are need with Poppy and Harry" said Minerva.

"Minerva I don't think Harry going to need it because the founder and his parents with my help healed him mind and body because I scanned him and he healed. So we just need to do Poppy and I will be glad to be potion mistress and Harry can help, when he is not taking care of other studying he is going to do" said Andi.

"Is Susan still a couple years young Amelia" asked Minerva?

"Yes she is" said Amelia.

"See the reason he was having problems is he wasn't excepting whom his parents were" said Andi.

Is he now Andi accepting it because if so he wouldn't need the block on his magic. They took it off and with the calm influence to Harry he relaxed. Just then Susan came in with Hannah looking at a very hot looking young man.

"Harry this is my niece Susan and her friend Hannah Abbott" said Amelia.

"Harry walked up to them and asks may I have your hand" said Harry.

"Yes you may" said Susan.

It is nice to meet you Ladies as he kisses their back of Hannah and the palm of Susan.

Andi said "you don't kiss the palm unless your brothel to them Harry. Andi did you looked at the packet that I got at the bank" said Harry.

"Harry we will get into that later" said Andi.

"Andi I may be able to shed some light on this if Harry did read it and they didn't tell him yet" said Amelia.

"What that Amelia" said Andi.

"He is brothel to Susan but it not active until he takes the lord ring and he can't until he is fourteen so he shouldn't do it until then but I won't stop if Susan doesn't mind" said Amelia with a smile.

"So he had motive to do this soon" said Andi?

"I was thinking that Susan could become friends and Harry could help her with her studies along with getting to know one another" said Amelia.

"Start with friendship which is good" said Andi.

"Andi can I talk you please alone. Amelia can I use your office please" said Harry.

"Yes Harry you can use it" said Amelia. Harry went to her office with Andi.

"Andi how I can acted like I know what I am doing with girls but I can't go any further than that will you teach what I supposed do around girl because the example were not good ones and I don't want them to think like I don't like them" said Harry.

"I am glad to do my Godmother duties and teach you what a lord does and get you ready for your bride" said Andi.

"Thank you I am scared that why I was always studying when your daughter was around me" said Harry.

"Now that made sense because she was flirting with you Harry" said Andi.

Just then there was a knock on the door and asked "is everything alright Andi" said Amelia.

"Yes we were just talking about personal things that a Godmother helps with" said Andi.

"Anything I can help with Andi" said Amelia.

"No I think I can take care of it" said Andi.

"Hannah is your parents' home" said Amelia.

"Yes they are why" Hannah asked. "Can you go for a while and come back later to have your sleep over please it will help out greatly" said Amelia.

"Sure if Susan doesn't mind" said Hannah.

"Go ahead I didn't know my Auntie did this when we planned our sleepover" said Susan.

Hannah left for a while and Amelia looks at her for a reason. "Susan I don't know how this is going too turned out but Harry is a Prince of Hogmeade and he will be taking the gaunt when he go to school. So he is going to be in the Ravenclaw-Wyllt chamber that was made for him. Yes Harry I knew that you were related but not the other" said Amelia.

"What is the other" said Susan.

"We can't tell until he is ready to come out with it" said Andi.

"Auntie what happen to Harry" asked Susan.

"We can't talk about it but it deals with a certain guy" said Amelia.

"This guy that we saw did he have a face hair that goes down to his waist" said Harry.

"Harry she know Professor Dumbledore and ministry official" said Amelia.

"Excuse me I see you later Andi when you back" said Harry.

Thanks for dinner and left to floo and left to Potter Manor.

"Well that not what I wanted to happen" said Amelia.

"I am going to look for him" said Minerva.

"Mistress he said Potter Manor when he left in rush" said their elf. "Minerva let me go because he isn't to close anybody but I" said Andi.

So Andi left for the Potter Manor Andi called out then went through when she land to Potter Manor she call out "Harry are you here." It took at least two hours to find Harry in the Manor.

Harry was in his room going through all that he could and get answers but couldn't find it then there was a pop and he was outside said working out his anger.

Meanwhile at the Bones manor Amelia told Susan do not say anything at all to Hannah and have the sleepover over there at her house. So Susan grabs their stuff and went to the floo and said "Abbott house."

"Susan I thought we are sleeping at your house" said Hannah.

"Something came up and Auntie ask Becky if we could do here because she not going to be home until really late" said Susan.

"What happen to him Susan" asked Hannah.

"That is something that can't be talked about it to do with Auntie Job" said Susan.

"Okay can't get that information" said Hannah.

Meanwhile Minerva and Amelia went to Andi home and see if he there.

"Tonks have you seen Harry and your mom" said Amelia.

"No they are not here I was going to join you in a minute what happen" said Tonks.

"We mention someone name and Harry took off" said Minerva.

"I bet Professor Dumbledore right" said Tonks.

"Yes that right do you know where he is Tonks" asked Amelia.

"He would go to Potter Manor to a dueling chamber and there would a dummy that would look like be Albus Dumdork as Harry calls him" said Tonks.

"Will you take us there Tonks" asked Amelia?

"No, he hasn't let me go ahead because I get mad at him for calling him that to Albus names. Its top floor or get elf to take you there" said Tonks.

Just then Andi came through with a very distraught Harry in her arms.

"Minerva I spoke too soon and it deeper than I thought because I had to heal him Tonks can you help me with him" said her mom.

"Sure mom what did he do" said Tonks. "Tried to end his life" said Andi.

"That a big taboo saying his name until Harry can't deal with him" said Andi.

"What did he do Andi?" Minerva asked. "Slit his wrist open" said Andi.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry goes Hogwarts

Chapter 7

"Amelia will you bring his stuff here that is at your place please" asked Andi.

"Mom I thought it was something dumb is the reason I couldn't say his name" said Tonks. "No Tonks it is very bad and Minerva is Headmistress now so what he did was illegal" said Andi. And that all I am saying.

"No, no, no, Albus no, Uncle Vernon I be good I promise I let you do it" said Harry. Excuse me as Harry was having the worse nightmare than he had before. "Harry it Andi your godmother" said Andi. Harry was whipping and thrusting all over the bed and ended off the bed and hit his head on the floor. "Minerva tells the entire teacher staff not to say his name and Severus name around school around him. I ask Narcissa to tell Draco to not push on Harry if he wants his life" said Andi.

Just then there was a knocked on the door and Amelia answered it and said come in to Narcissa. "I came to see what you were warning Draco not to do" said Narcissa. "Narcissa Harry is way more powerful than Merlin and could kill Draco without even trying and you know how he is like trying show off" said Minerva. "Minerva I am going to take Defence position at school since Andi got Potion" said Narcissa. "Narcissa Harry could do any subjects and he won't be in your class" said Amelia. "He taking the gaunt test and then study his classes that he didn't pass before until he talk to his parents" said Minerva.

"Beside Andi he is not my son he is a bastard son" said Narcissa. "Another words Lucius had him and Severus is his other father. I am not married to him we had arrangement and he let me go because he can't control me anymore" said Narcissa. "You look married Cissa I didn't understand" said Andi.

"So did you have relationship with him" asked Andi? "No I am a virgin and don't tell anyone" said Narcissa. "Join the crowd because I am virgin right now" said Amelia. "But I would mind jumping him as in Harry; I won't because he is dealing with enough right now" said Amelia. Just then he was waking up and looking around to see four ladies there and he back away from them and went out to exercise. "Narcissa do you have placed to stay" said Andi.

"Yes I am going with Minerva to be at the school for right now" said Narcissa. "Amelia why don't leave to and let me be with Harry" said Andi. Then Andi walk to Rowena portrait and said "Rowena Harry very spooky and you say two certain names and he will flare off, how should I help him."

"Get him to come in and have him sit down on the couch" said Rowena. So Andi did and said his mother wants to talk to him without his dad. Where is Merlin asked Andi while waiting for Hadrian to come in, "I got him putting down the baby for now so I have enough time to talk to him?" Rowena said.

"Hadrian I know what you have been done to you but you need some happier memories and you need to take care of you prostate and that is what a godmother is there to help you in that area, to help deal with these feeling and you see I can't be there with you so will you let lady Tonks help you please" said Rowena.

"This is not rape son this is doing something to relieve you" said his mother. "But she won't do it until you say it okay that the difference you get a say in it and rape you don't" said Rowena. "I will try mom but I am scare to try to let it out" said Harry.

"Harry I will stop if you are not comfortable" said Andi. "Okay as long as moms stay out here to give a place to come to" said Harry. "That fine, enjoy your-self son" said Rowena with a smile.

"Come on Harry we can try and see what happen" said Andi. "Not Tonks please" said Harry. "Tonks are you staying with a girlfriend" said Andi. "That I am going since we have a short time before school starts" said Tonks.

"Tonks I will be at Hogwarts as potion mistress so I think I am going to have you stays with a friend or at Bones Manor which would you like it to be" said Andi. "I stay with Amelia if that okay" said Tonks. "That fine with me" said Andi.

"Bye moms have some fun in what you're doing" said Tonks. "Godmothers duties" said Andi with smile. "Harry went in took a shower got ready to get into bed. Harry after you put you robe on come into my room okay" said Andi.

"So Andi went got a shower and grab Harry and took him with her to the shower. She started to kisses him and slow pull him to her took her robe off and then his robe. Are okay Harry" said Andi. Oh Andi he started to kiss her slowly than back out of the shower and went to the room with his towel around him. Went to his room and got in bed and cried silently.

"Harry is you okay" said Andi with a robe on her. "I am scared" said Harry. "Can I lay down by you" said Andi. "I don't know" said Harry. "Talk to me" as Andi takes her robe off. "Tell me what you are feeling right now" said Andi. "I have only been force to eat a pussy so I scared right now" said Harry. "Harry I want you to touch my breast slowly and tell what you are feeling is as you do it" said Andi.

So Harry did and he said "they feel soft and tender which I never felt before" said Hadrian.

"Now I am going to lie by you but under cover and I want you to explore slowly and gently" said Andi.

As Harry did this Andi slowly and explore his cock that is about ten inches long look good.

Oh Harry that it and "now let's have you try kissing me again" said Andi.

So they started to kiss passionately they kept up and Harry started too relaxed as she was teaching him where to put his hands on her body.

Just then Amelia came in the morning and said this morning that Albus and Severus found some amount of gold and pay Harry back with all the way so "they will be in mines for a long time" said Amelia.

"Did you get laid Andi" asked Amelia?

"No I slowly am working with him he is really damage thanks the idiots and the muggles" said Andi.

"So he to scare to even being with a lady" said Amelia.

"Yes he is really scared to be with a lady" said Andi.

"I might be pushing to soon because I want to be with him" said Amelia.

"No Amelia you wanted him to be friends with you that okay but you should of left it and not say the idiot's names" said Andi.

"Okay well good luck" said Amelia.

"Amelia if I can I might see if he will trust you to help me with it. You don't know what it likes and neither does he so it might be better than I can step in if needed" said Andi.

"Are you too busy right now, no I am not but I won't force him to either" said Amelia.

So Andi found Harry was watching and licking his lips. "Harry can I have Amelia test what I was teaching you and if you figure out what to do after you don't what I taught you, than go for it, we will get a potion and see what happens" said Andi.

"Okay if she willing let me take slow and not start in the shower" said Harry.

"So that what made you run off last night" said Andi?

"That it is okay and we will take slow" said Amelia.

So, Harry took a shower and Amelia was in the bed nude. Harry came out with the towel around him and then got in bed and took the towel off of him. "Amelia you do know what you are doing don't you" said Andi.

"Yes Andi I do I may not been in bed with a guy but with girl so yes" said Amelia.

"I will leave you to it while I get mine and Harry stuff together for Hogwarts early" said Andi.

Andi said to Amelia start with what you know and see if Harry will follow. Harry asks "may I Amelia touch your body please."

"Yes Harry that is why we are here. Come here Harry" as she started to kiss him and "you have imagination don't you, don't worry Harry and you can make love to me. Just go as far as you are comfortable though" said Amelia.

So Harry did what she said and started to going and kissing than her neck and played with her breast and cup them lightly at first than Amelia grab his hand and got him to massage her breast little harder than he was doing than he suck them even like that, that it Harry keep going, ah…that feels wonders right now ah…that feel wonderful.

Ah…Harry that it you know how to make a lady feel great. Than Harry use his finger and played with her pussy and played with the coitus with his tongue Oh god Harry ah…Harry ah…that feel wondrous I going to come Harry.

Oh Harry I am coming and that feel wonderful in fact I am coming here and with the wave of her hand he was nude also and enjoying it he put his cock in hers pussy and they kept going and he just love it when they finished.

"Harry can I come in here and join please to see your skills" said Andi.

"Sure why not" said Harry "thanks you" said Andi.

So Andi took her robe off and join the fun and they play with him and he played with them both. When they were done Andi and Amelia send a patronus that they will be there later and took Harry and got him to dress in his robe and they were going to France and to a romantic dinner.

"Amelia I am going stay and I want you take him this time. Then France isn't it unless he will agree to a personal nude beach" said Amelia.

"Amelia My mom got a nude private beach if you like" said Harry.


End file.
